Instant Motherhood
by rika08
Summary: After and accident at GD, Jo finds out she's pregnant. But that's not the problem. How did she get pregnant? Set in season 4 timeline. first eureka fanfic. sad. slight jo/zane
1. Chapter 1

It was going to be one of those days at GD. Even at 7:20, Jo could tell it would be a long day. In the past twenty minutes since she logged in there had been four failed demonstrations, three firewall breeches, and a computer overload; all before her morning coffee.

Now, Jo was sitting at her desk, enjoying her coffee while the system rebooted. It would probably be the only calming, uninteresting, and dull part of her day. She sighed as her computer came back online.

Then her ring tone chimed.

Jo groaned internally and retrieved her phone. "Lupo?"

"_Hey Jo, Fargo. Listen I need your help." _Fargo said.

"What is it?" Jo asked. By now she'd learned not to ask what she was helping with.

"_I need you to meet me in Doctor Terrin's Genetics lab."_ Fargo instructed.

"Alright, I'll be there." Jo hung up. She sighed and rose from her desk.

Jo walked from her desk toward the elevator. She walked past several other GD workers. Jo couldn't help but wonder if they were the same people from her timeline. Were they as smart here, or were they less brilliant back home.

The elevator doors opened and Jo stepped out. She walked down the hall toward the Genetics sector of GD. The halls were virtually empty. Then again, it was still pretty early in the morning. And the main staff would be reporting within the hour to liven up the sector.

Jo stopped at Doctor Terrin's lab. The door opened and Jo entered. Fargo was already waiting for her inside the lab. Doctor Terrin stood near Fargo. He was tall, taller than Fargo by several inches and much bulkier as well. His hairline was receding and the grey was beginning to peek. He wore a blue and white striped shirt beneath his white lab coat.

"Doctor Fargo. Doctor Terrin." Jo said with a nod.

"Chief Lupo." Doctor Terrin said.

"I was explaining to Doctor Terrin that the DOD had cut the funding to the Genetics division at GD. As a result-"

"My department is being shut down." Terrin finished.

"Yeah, that." Fargo said.

Jo nodded. "Okay so, why am I here?"

Fargo opened his mouth, but Terrin intervened. "I cannot shut down every project I'm working on. There's too much time and research put into them-"

"That never saw results and are too costly for GD's funding." Fargo finished.

"My genetic duplication probe is ready for testing!" Terrin informed.

"That project was pulled over a year ago and is the main reason your department is being shut down." Fargo continued.

"Okay." Jo called. Both men stopped talking.

The doors behind Lupo opened and someone walked in.

"So, where do I start?" it was Zane.

As if her day couldn't get any worse.

Fargo pointed to the machine in the far corner. "Right there. I want every hard drive wiped down."

The machine was fairly large. It resembled a glass cylinder. Inside appeared to be something shaped like an hourglass. In the center of the hourglass container, was a yellow orb. The main container was reinforced with a steel top and base cover. Both were attached by rods running along the sides of the container.

"That's my duplication probe!" Terrin yelled. He quickly moved to the device.

"Doctor Terrin step away from the device or I'll have Miss Lupo escort you from the building." Fargo informed.

"Oooo, there's a thought." Zane said.

Terrin shook his head. "I've spent too much time to let you destroy this."

"All right, that's it." Jo said. She walked to the device and grabbed Terrin's arm.

Terrin resisted, still typing on the controls.

Jo got fed up quickly. She pulled his arm sharply; tearing him from the consol. Jo threw him to the ground with his arm pinned behind his back.

Zane looked somewhat impressed. "So this is how it feels to watch you take down someone else."

"Shut up, Zane. Or your next." Jo snapped.

Zane held up his arms, mocking surrender.

From behind Jo, Terrin's device hummed. Jo, Fargo, and Zane looked at the machine. Jo rose from Terrin, taking a step toward the device.

"What's it doing?" Fargo asked.

Suddenly a yellow beam burst from the orb and struck Jo. The burst was short, but powerful. It felt like ten thousand volts coursing through her body. The force threw Jo from Terrin, crashing into Zane. Zane fell back, but held onto Jo.

The beam discharged. The machine began to spark and smoke rose from its components. Terrin ran to his machine to check.

Fargo rushed to Jo and Zane. Zane carefully lifted Jo from him and onto the ground. He repositioned himself beside her. Zane touched Jo's head, causing a small shock between then. Jo cried out in pain and Zane's hand recoiled.

Jo touched her head sat up.

"Jo?" Fargo asked.

"Take it easy Lupo." Zane said.

Jo held her other hand in front of him. "Don't touch me again. One shock is enough. Two, sucks. Third one will be yours."

Zane pulled his arms up, not touched Jo.

"No!" Terrin yelled. "My device, it's completely destroyed."

Fargo frowned. He pulled out his phone. "Security to Genetics."

"You should head to the Medical lab, Lupo." Zane suggested.

"No, I'll have Allison send someone here." Fargo said.

Jo groaned. "I'll go by myself."

"What?" Fargo asked

"Look Lupo, we all know you're a hard ass, but moving after a shot like that-"

"I'll be fine." Jo said. She rose to her feet. Unsteady, but independent.

"You sure, Jo?" Fargo asked.

Jo nodded. "Yeah. Just make sure docs out of the building, or I might tazer him."

"Done." Fargo said.

Jo nodded. She turned from them and headed out of the lab. Her head was spinning uncontrollably, her body stung with every step she took, and she was growing dizzier by the second. But once J had left the lab, she used the wall for support to guide her back to the elevator.

okay, first eureka fanfic, go easy. chapters might be really short...sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack walked into the Medical lab. Fargo had called him about fifteen minutes ago, while Jack was still as home. Fargo had explained the incident that happened in the genetics lab and Jo's electrocution as a result. Jack had headed directly for Global.

Allison stood near Jo, holding Jo's results.

"How's she doing?" he called.

Jo and Allison looked to him. Carter caught the smile from Allison.

"All things considered, Jo's fine. Her heart rate was a little high when she first came in, but after a few minutes it stabilized, along with her blood pressure." Allison explained.

Carter stopped at Jo's bed. "Nothing like a high voltage wake up call."

Jo smirked. "Maybe S.A.R.A.H. can use it on you?"

Carter chuckled.

"Okay Jo, you're all set." Allison said.

"Thank you." Jo said, sitting up.

Allison smiled. "Just come back if you feel dizzy, labored breathing."

Jo nodded. "I will." She climbed off the bed.

Allison looked back to her results. "Jo, hold on."

Jo stopped and looked to Allison. Carter looked to her as well.

"What is it?" Jo asked.

Allison looked up. "I need to run one more test."

Jo frowned. "Now?"

Allison nodded. "Trust me."

Jo nodded. "Okay."

Allison drew a quick blood sample and set it on rush testing. Jo and Carter waited patiently for the test results from Allison.

Allison received the results several minutes later. As Allison read over the results, her face became unreadable.

"Allison?" Carter asked.

Allison looked up. "Jo…you're pregnant."

Jo felt her heart stop. "What?"

Allison handed Jo the result. "That's not all. The result show that the fetus is at four weeks."

Jo read over the results. Although she didn't understand half of what they said, Jo knew enough to see that Allison was right.

Jo shook her head." That's impossible."

"Okay hold up. Now we all know the whole creation…thing…" Carter began. "But…how can Jo get pregnant? I'm mean, no offence, but she hasn't been with anyone since we came here. Which had been well over three months."

Allison shrugged "I'm not sure."

"So, what do we do?" Jack asked.

Allison sighed. "Well, medically the fetus is healthy and strong. In my opinion…I would say try to act like everything's normal."

"Normal? I got shocked an hour ago and then I find out I'm four months pregnant. How is that normal?" Jo demanded.

"Okay Jo. Calm down." Carter said.

Jo lowered her head and took a deep breath. She rose from the bed and headed for the door.

"Jo wait!" Allison called.

But Jo didn't turn around. She stormed out of the infirmary.

"Never a dull moment, huh?" Carter asked.

Allison shook her head. "Apparently not."


	3. Chapter 3

For the continuation of her day, Jo tried to remain composed. Thankfully she didn't see Doctor Terrin or Zane once since this morning, so keeping her composure came a little more easily. Fargo had called her to say that Doctor Terrin had been escorted out of GD and the decommissioning of his work was in progress.

But Jo had trouble focusing throughout the day. Luckily the day remained dull for her. So when Jo walked through the door at Carter's house, Jo wanted nothing more than to fall into bed.

"_Good evening Jo."_ S.A.R.A.H. said.

"Hey Sarah." Jo called.

"_Congratulations on your healthy baby."_ S.A.R.A.H. said.

Jo winced. "Thanks."

"_I sense you are uncomfortable, Jo."_ S.A.R.A.H. said.

"It's alright, Sarah." Carter called. He walked from the hall toward Jo. "How're you feeling?"

Jo shook her head. "If I wasn't nauseated, I might want something to eat."

Carter winced. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, shoot the guy that managed to knock me up without my knowledge." Jo replied. She walked from the door and sat down on the couch.

Carter sat down beside her. "We'll find out what happened, Jo."

"Maybe I don't want to know." Jo said.

Carter frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I just shouldn't ask. After all the things that happen in Eureka, maybe I don't want to know." Jo explained.

Carter's eyebrows rose and he nodded his head. "Okay. I can see what you're saying."

"Good." Jo said. "Well, I'm going to bed. Night Carter." Jo rose from the couch and headed to the guestroom.

"Night Jo." Carter called.

Just another day in Eureka.

Jo woke the next morning in a haze. She took a deep breath and slowly sat up. As she moved, Jo felt something contracting her movements around her stomach. Jo frowned and pushed off her blankets. Her tank top was several inches above her stomach, leaving several inches of bare skin between the hem of her tank top and her pants. Jo gapped at her protruding belly. She moved out of bed, as fast as she could, and raced for the bathroom. Jo looked at the mirror sideways. Her stomach had grown at least five inches since yesterday.

"Carter." Jo called.

There was no answer.

"Carter." Jo called more urgently.

Still nothing.

"_Shall I wake Sheriff Carter for you?"_ S.A.R.A.H. asked.

"Please, Sarah." Jo answered.

Carters alarm went off a second later, very loudly. Jo could hear Jack bolt out of bed and fall to the floor. Any other day, Jo would've laughed, but now wasn't the time.

"Jo?" Jack called.

"In here." Jo called.

Jack walked into the doorway. "What's going…on?"

Jo looked to him. "You tell me."

Jack looked up at Jo. "We gotta get to Global."


	4. Chapter 4

At Global Allison was seated beside Jo while she ran a, ultrasound scanner over her belly. Carter stood behind Allison, looking from Jo to the screen.

Allison looked at the screen and shook her head. "This is impossible."

"I think we've already established that one, Allison." Carter said.

"When I ran the test yesterday, you were four weeks pregnant. This morning you're fifteen weeks." Allison explained.

"How could this happen?" Jo asked.

Allison shook her head. "I have no idea. Nothing like this has ever happened in Eureka much less the world."

"Allison, I've got to get up." Jo said.

"Are you alright?" Allison asked.

Jo nodded. "Yeah, just need to go to the bathroom."

Allison smiled. "I know how that feels."

Jo carefully sat up and eased herself off the bed. She walked out of the lab and down the barren hall.

"So we need to figure out what could've caused this." Carter said. He looked back to Allison.

Allison nodded. "From my perspective, I'd suggest yesterday before Jo came here."

Carter nodded." Okay. What exactly was she doing?"

"From what Jo told me, she was with Fargo in the Genetics portion of GD." Allison explained.

"Okay, genetics. Is there any chance there's something in there that could've done this to Jo?" Carter asked.

Allison shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know Carter. I'm not head of GD anymore. I have no idea what these people are testing."

Carter looked at Allison. "But Fargo does."

Jo reentered the medical lab. "Okay, that feels better."

"Glad you feel that way, I need to see Fargo." Carter said.

Jo frowned. "What about?"

"About what happened to you yesterday." Jack answered. He walked past her and left the lab.

"Jo." Allison said. "I'd like to keep you here for observations."

"Is something wrong?" Jo asked.

Allison shook her head. "No, but your baby is growing rapidly and there's no telling when you'll have it."

Jo nodded. "Okay I…I suppose I can stay."

Allison nodded. "Great. Now, what can you tell me about genetics yesterday?"

"Doctor Terrin is head of GD's Human Genetic Replication department." Fargo explained.

Carter frowned. "What like…cloning?"

Fargo tilted his head. "Eh…almost, but not quite. Terrin's department has been sucking the funding from other departments without any results. So the DOD cut funding from the department. I had to decommission all his projects."

Carter nodded. "Okay so, what happened while you were in Genetics?"

"Um…Terrin was adamant about his genetic duplication probe that was ready for human testing. However GD wouldn't allow human testing on it, which was another reason why he was dismissed."

"Get to the point Fargo." Carter urged.

"Anyway, he activated his probe before Jo could pull him away from the controls. Then this beam hit Jo." Fargo explained.

Carter nodded. "I need to find out just what Doctor Terrin's device was programmed to do, Fargo."

Fargo nodded. "Okay, I can get all the information. But why are you asking about this Carter?"

"This is going to sound impossible, even for Eureka, Fargo, but I swear it's the truth." Carter said.

Fargo nodded.

"Jo's pregnant." Carter explained.

Fargo's eyes bulged behind his glasses. "What?"

"Just find out whatever you can about Terrin's device." Carter informed. His phone rang. Carter pulled his from his pocket. "Carter."

"_Carter, it's Allison."_ Allison said.

"Is everything alright?" Carter asked.

"_Yeah ,everything's fine. Jo was telling me about what happened in genetics lab with Fargo. Something about Doctor Terrin's device."_ Allison informed.

"Yeah I've got Fargo looking it up as we speak." Carter said.

"_Let me know what you find out."_ Allison said.

"You bet." Carter said. He closed his phone.

"Here it is." Fargo said.

Carter moved behind Fargo and read over his shoulder.

"Terrin's main project was the _Genetic Duplication Probe_." Fargo said.

Carter nodded. "Yeah just like you said. It also says its purpose was to fertilize embryos through physical contact?"

Fargo frowned. "Impregnating through touching?"

"Stranger things have happened here." Carter said. "Send this to Allison."

Fargo nodded. "On it."

Carter walked around Fargo's desk and headed back for the medical lab.

"Wait for me." Fargo called.


	5. Chapter 5

When Carter and Fargo walked into the lab, Allison was reading over the information Fargo had sent her. Jo was lying back in the bed. Fargo looked to Jo and froze.

"Wow." Fargo said.

Carter hit him in the head. "Not a good time, Fargo."

Allison looked up from the information. "Well it explains how Jo became pregnant."

"But does it explain why the baby's growing so fast?" Carter asked.

"Actually, yes. That was the main focus of Terrin's work. He made calculations and somehow created an accelerated reproduction wave. That was what hit Jo. Once she touched someone, the reproduction began in an accelerated fashion." Allison explained.

Jo rose from her bed again. "This kid obviously thinks my bladder is a toy."

Carter tried not to laugh as Jo walked out of the lab still in her pajamas.

"Carter." Allison called.

"Sorry." He looked back to Allison.

"The first person that came in contact with Jo is the father of her baby." Allison explained.

"Well is there any way you can run a DNA comparison from the baby's profile?" Carter asked.

Allison and Fargo were speechless.

"What?" Carter asked.

Allison smiled. "Yes. If I take out Jo's DNA profile from her baby and run it through Eureka's genetic database, I should come up with a match, but it'll take the computer some time to process it."

Carter nodded. "So…we need to find out who touched Jo first after she was shot."

Allison looked to Fargo. "Was there anyone else in Genetics with you?"

"Um…there was me and Jo, obviously. Doctor Terrin and…" Fargo trailed off.

Carter's brows rose. "And?"

Jo burst through the doors. "Carter give me your gun."

Carter frowned. "Why?"

Zane entered the lab several seconds behind Jo. "What the hell is going on?"

Fargo pointed over his shoulder. "And Zane."

"What about me?" Zane asked.

Jo walked up to Carter. "I'm going to kill him."

"No you're not. Just have a seat." Carter said.

The computer began beeping beside Allison. She moved to the consol and inspected the results.

"Allison?" Carter asked.

"The computer's matched the second DNS profile from Jo's baby." Allison said.

"Jo's pregnant?" Zane asked.

"Zane." Carter called. "Two minutes."

Zane shook his head.

Carter walked over to Allison's side. "Who is it?"

"Zane." Allison said.

Jo froze. She slowly looked to Zane just before the entire lab went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Fargo, Carter, Zane, and Allison were gathered in Fargo's office. Allison was seated n one of the chair in front of Fargo's desk while Zane and Carter stood near her. Fargo was seated behind his desk.

Zane shook his head. "So, Doctor Terrin's device basically set Jo up for impregnating?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Carter said.

"And since I'm the first person who touched her after she got zapped, I'm the father?" Zane asked.

"The computer's already located part of your genetic profile in Jo's baby, Zane." Allison explained.

Carter crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What happened after Jo got shot, Zane?"

"After Terrin's device shot a few hundred volts through her, Lupo crashed into me." Zane explained.

"Is that when you touched Jo's skin?" Carter asked.

Zane shook his head." No. I set Lupo on the ground and then checked her. Got a nasty shock out of it too."

"From what I read of Terrin's data even a graze could cause a pregnancy." Allison said.

"Is there any way Allison can inspect Doctor Terrin's device?" Carter asked.

'Uh…no. After Jo left and I have Doctor Terrin removed from the building, I had Zane wipe everything down and scrap the projects." Fargo answered.

Carter nodded. He looked up to Zane." You can go now. But um…let's keep you being the father quiet."

Zane nodded and left the office. Henry entered right as Zane left.

"What's going on?" Henry asked.

Carter rolled his eyes. "You may want to have a seat, Henry, it's a long story."

"Okay" Henry took the chair beside Allison.

"Okay for starters, Jo is pregnant." Carter started.

Henry turned toward Carter. "What?"

Carter held up his hand. "Wait for it."

"Jo's sixteen weeks pregnant, Henry. She's already showing." Allison continued. "Yesterday Jo was hit by a Genetic duplication probe. As a result the man that touched Jo managed to impregnate her."

"How is that possible?" Henry asked.

"Just wait, it gets better." Carter said.

"Doctor Terrin's device was made to stimulate the female subject, via an electric current. As a result her body would be charged with a current of its own. When a male comes in contacted with her skin, his genetic profile his copied and sent through her body to her reproductive system." Allison explained.

Henry nodded. "Okay, I see what you saying, Allison."

"Good it took her twenty minutes to explain it to me." Carter said.

"But didn't the DOD ban all cloning and DNA replication projects due to the Ethical issues?" Henry asked.

Allison nodded. "Doctor Terrin was working on his project illegally."

"And virtually draining the Genetics Funding in the process." Fargo mumbled.

"Doctor Terrin also increased the development in the fetus as well." Allison said.

Henry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well yesterday when I first examine Jo, she was only four weeks along."

"But you said Jo was sixteen weeks along." Henry stated.

"Jo was fifteen weeks about an hour ago." Carter piped up.

"The fetus is developing at thirty times any normal pregnancy." Allison explained.

Henry nodded. "Which would put the birth tomorrow night, or the next morning."

"Exactly." Carter said.

"But what's more, is there's no telling what we're going to expect from this. Terrin's experiments never came this close. Jo and her baby could be in serious danger and we would have no way of knowing." Allison finished.

"But for now they're both alright?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, they're both fine." Carter answered. But he wasn't too sure of how long they would continue to be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

Rumors of Jo's sudden pregnancy spread like a virus throughout Eureka, let alone GD. In a matter of hours, Jo began receiving all kinds of gifts. Toys, clothing, diapers, advice. The gifts were gathering in the lab that Allison had to stop the gifts and send them all to Carter's house, though it was more for Jo than for her staff. Jo had enough to worry about, like how her clothes were no longer fitting her body.

Carter entered the lab carrying a bag in his left hand. He hadn't seen her since she blacked out several hours ago, but he noticed she'd gotten bigger. "How's she doing?"

Jo turned toward Carter. She noticed the bag rolled her eyes. "Jack-"

"Now before you panic, Jo, it's not from me." Carter explained.

Allison chuckled. "I thought you could use my old maternity clothes."

Carter set the bag by Jo. "Yeah, so don't kill the messenger."

Jo smiled. "Thank you. Both of you, but um…is there any reason for me to stay here now?"

Allison frowned. "Well, no. Both you and your baby are healthy, but we have no idea what to expect from this Jo."

"If I think anything s wrong, I'll come back, but I have work to do." Jo said. She eased her legs over the edge of her bed.

"Jo wait." Allison said. She walked to her desk and picked up two small gadgets. "I want you to take these."

"Vital monitors?" Jo asked.

Allison nodded. "One for you and one for your baby. If you're going to be out of the medical lab, I still want to how you're both doing. Even if you leave GD, I'll still be able to monitor you both in case something does go wrong."

Jo nodded and took the monitors from Allison. She placed one on her left side, near her heart. The second one was placed on her stomach.

"And before you go home I want to examine you one last time." Allison called.

"Okay." Jo called. She headed for the doors.

Allison sighed. "I wish we knew what we were dealing with, Jack."

Carter looked to Allison. "Well, you said that Jo and her baby are fine."

"Now, but what about tomorrow. I mean, we have no idea just how Terrin programmed his device or what he used to stimulate rapid fetal growth." Allison explained.

"Maybe we should ask him." Carter said. He pulled out his walkie. "Andy, I want you on the lookout for a Doctor Terrin. If you see him, bring him to the station."

"_Understood Sherriff."_ Andy replied.

"It's a start." Carter said.

Allison nodded.

"Look, you've got Jo on the monitor. You'll know if something's wrong." Carter said.

"I know. But I can't help but feel that something very bad is going to happen." Allison replied.

Carter looked back at the door. "I hope your wrong Allison."

"So do I."

Jo sat at her desk, dressed in Allison's old maternity clothes. She'd picked out a pair of black pants and white top. The top was slightly loose over her belly, but Jo knew fairly well it would fit her by the end of her shift.

Despite Allison's attempt to divert the gifts, Jo still found a stack of cards and smaller gifts piled on her desk. Jo gathered them up and dropped them into one of the drawers of her desk. Looking back at her desk, it was then Jo noticed a cup with a covered straw. There was a sticky note attached to the cup.

_A healthy combination of proteins and vitamin. Everything for a healthy mother and baby._ It read.

Jo smirked. She pulled off the paper straw cover and took a small sip. It was very good. A combination of raspberry and mint. Jo took another sip, this time bigger.

"Thank you Vincent." Jo said.

"Enjoying the perks of pregnant life?"

Jo looked up. Zane was leaning over her desk. Jo set her up down. "Don't you have work to do?"

Zane didn't answer, but his eyes scanned over Jo's body. "You look pretty hot with a baby on board, Lupo."

Jo pulled out her gun. "You do know pregnant women have a tendency to become hormonal at any point in the day? I could pull this trigger and blame it on a hormonal imbalance."

Zane smirked. "You wouldn't kill the father of your baby, Lupo."

Jo cocked her gun and eyebrow.

"Yeah you would." Zane said. He set a pad on her desk. "Security upgrades and complete." He turned from Jo and walked away.

Jo released her gun and set the safety back on. She watched Zane leave her desk. Suddenly she felt something in her stomach. It felt like a flutter of butterflies. Jo placed her hand on her stomach. The movement stopped. Jo frowned and continued drinking her smoothie from Vincent. But she suddenly had a craving for chocolate.


	8. Chapter 8

By the end of her shift, Jo had felt several fluttering movements in her belly, and had managed to fit Allison's top completely. Her trash can was filled with at least seven smoothies from Café Diem and two boxes of chocolates.

Jo walked back into the Medical Lab where Allison was waiting for her.

Allison looked over to Jo and smiled." Hey Jo. How are you feeling?"

"Well, considering I consumed seven smoothies, two boxes of chocolates, and grew at least two shirt sizes in one afternoon, pretty good." Jo answered.

"Try it in slow motion." Allison joked.

Jo smirked. She sat back on the bed and lifted her shirt. Allison prepped Jo stomach for the ultrasound. She spread a clear gel over Jo's stomach and the scanner she held. Allison placed the scanner on top of Jo's stomach and looked to the screen.

Carter entered the lab. "How we doing this evening?"

Allison smiled. "They're both doing very well."

"Well, there's no surprise there." Carter said smiling at Jo.

Jo smiled.

Allison smiled. She looked at Jo.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Would you like to learn the sex of your baby?" Allison asked.

Jo was stunned.

"You can tell already?" Carter asked. He moved to Allison's side and looked at the screen.

Allison nodded. "Right now, Jo is about twenty one weeks along. And her bay is facing the perfect angle to see the sex."

"Wow." Carter said.

"What is it?" Jo asked.

Allison looked to Jo, smiling. "It's a girl."

"A girl?" Jo repeated.

"She's cute, Jo. Very cute." Carter commented.

"Would you like to see?" Allison asked.

Jo nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Allison turned the screen toward Jo. She pointed to the screen. "There's her head. And her arms."

"And her little feet." Carter said.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you Carter?" Jo asked.

"Well…yeah." Carter answered.

Jo smiled. "Can you tell if they'll be any problems with her, physically?"

Allison shook her head. "No. Not from any of the readings the monitors sent my computer today. And none from the test we've run. She's perfectly healthy."

"So…when can we expect baby Lupo?" Carter asked.

"From the calculation of Terrin's work. Jo should be nine months by tomorrow. But she could go into labor at any point after noon as well." Allison answered. She looked to Jo. "Jo tomorrow may be a crucial day for your pregnancy."

Jo nodded. "Okay."

"Hey, why don't we leave you alone for a moment to clean up?" Carter offered. He pulled Allison off to the side, out of Jo's hearing range.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"What? I thought you were…"

"Telling the truth?" Allison asked.

"Scaring her. Now I know Jo's not easy to scare, but after everything she's been through in the past few days, I think you should dial back on the whole death issue." Carter suggested.

Allison crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You think I shouldn't tell her that she and her baby have a possibility of dying?"

"No that's not what I'm saying. But answer me this, if you were in Jo's shoes, in her exact situation, would you want to hear that you and your first baby have a chance of dying?" Carter asked.

Allison was silent for a moment. Then she sighed and looked away. "No, that's not what I'd want to hear."

"I know Jo and her baby are in danger, Allison. And I don't want anything to happen to her either, but I also know that putting stress on her won't help things either." Carter continued.

Allison nodded. "Right."

"Are we done gossiping over there?" Jo called.

"Yeah, we're done." Carter answered.

Jo walked, waddled, over to them.

"You ready to go? I know there's a room full of shower gifts ready for you." Carter smiled.

Jo almost flinched. "Great." She started walking toward the door.

Carter looked back to Allison. "Any chance I can get a copy of the ultrasound later?"

Allison frowned. "For what?"

"I got a present of my own for her." Carter answered.

Allison smiled." Sure thing Carter."

"Let's go, Carter." Jo called.

Allison laughed as she watched Carter jog over to Jo and leave with her.

Jo woke with a start. A strong movement in her stomach had woke her. Jo put her hand over her stomach and felt the baby continue to kick. Jo sighed and leaned her head back on her pillow. She looked at her clock; 3:46 in the morning.

_Way to wake up mommy. _Jo thought.

Jo rose out of her bed and walked to the bathroom. It was the third time that night that her baby's movements had woken Jo from a dead sleep. Now, Jo was tired, sleep deprived, and several sized bigger in the belly. Her nightshirt was now too tight around her belly, revealing a large gap.

Jo washed her hands and splashed water over her face, cleaning the sweat off her. Jo dried her hands and walked back to her room. She eased herself back into her bed and drew up her blankets. The baby continued to move about as Jo lay in bed.

Suddenly Jo's mind was filled with questions. Could she raise a baby on her own? Could they stay with Carter and Zoe? Could Jo balance work and her baby? Was she even suited to be a mother?

Tears of panic filled her eyes and rolled down her face. Jo took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. Yes. She could. She could handle anything this town threw at her, baby included.

Jo gently rubbed her stomach and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning at GD, after Allison's examination, Fargo had Jo stationed at her desk. Any security issue was handle by one of her staff members. Jo monitored all the sectors from her desk and coordinated her staff to their designated areas. And she was bored.

By noon Jo's belly had grown several inches, putting her at thirty-five weeks. She was forced to make dozens of bathroom breaks and constantly snacked at her desk. Her baby moved about for several minutes throughout the shift. Jo had felt herself get kicked in the ribs so many times in the past few hours; she'd almost grown used to it…not.

Jo was on her way back to her desk after her fifteenth bathroom break. Walking had become an embarrassing and uncomfortable duty. Jo had even slumped low enough to wear one of Allison's maternity dresses suitable for GD. Luckily, the breathing had become easier for her almost two hours ago.

Suddenly Jo felt a pain in her lower back. She stopped, using the wall as support as she placed one of her hands on her back. It lasted for almost a minute before it faded away. Jo frowned but thought nothing of it. She started walking back to her desk.

Jo had taken only a few steps when she felt something run along her left leg. Jo stopped and looked down at her leg. She noticed a clear liquid run down her leg in a steady stream. Then the pain in her pain started up again, stronger. Jo took a sharp breath and braced herself against the wall. Her heart began racing. She was going into labor.

"Thought Director Fargo stuck you on desk duty, Lupo."

Jo winced. Zane was the last person she wanted to see. She tried to straighten her back and looked at him. "I don't need advice from a felon."

Zane smirked. "Good one."

Jo turned, trying to go to the Medical lab when the pain shot back through her back. Jo gasped and held onto the wall.

"Lupo?" Zane asked. He was by her side in seconds. "What's wrong?"

"Take a guess smart ass." Jo snapped.

Zane looked at her stomach. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jo looked up. "Do I look like I'm kidding? Either leave me alone, or get me to the infirmary."

"Alright, alright." Zane said. He pulled out his phone. "Doctor Blake, Lupo just went into labor."

Jo moaned as the pain in her back grew stronger.

"No, I don't think she can walk on her own." Zane answered.

"Good answer." Jo hissed.

"Trust me, she's not going anywhere." Zane said. He hung up.

"What's happening?" Jo asked.

"Blake's got a medical car on the way." Zane explained.

"Did she say how long they'll be?" Jo asked.

"Just a few minutes." Zane answered.

Jo took a deep breath. "You better hope this kid decides to wait for that long."

The small vehicle cam around the corner toward them. The driver stopped, allowing Zane to help Jo into the car. The entire ride to the infirmary, Jo focused on her breathing, and trying to break Zane's hand while she was at it.

The car stopped outside the infirmary. Zane hopped off first and helped Jo out of the car. Jo moved slowly as the pain increased down her back and around her abdomen. The doors opened n front of them. Allison was waiting for them.

"Zane, help her on the bed." Allison ordered.

Jo held up her hand. "I can make it."

Zane held up his hands in defeat. "No problem. Just trying to be helpful."

"Well you've helped enough." Jo snapped. She managed to reach the bed.

Zane walked to her side. "Hey it wasn't my machine that knocked you up Lupo."

"Look it's not like I'm expecting you to step up here, so just go." Jo snapped. She finally managed to climb on the bed.

"Is that what you think?" Zane asked.

Carter jogged into the lab. "Jo, Allison said you were in labor."

Jo nodded. "Yeah I am. And yeah Zane, that is what I think."

"Good to know what you think of me Lupo." Zane said.

"Zane get the hell out before I shoot you!" Jo yelled.

"Alright, all of you out!" Allison ordered.

"What even me?" Carter asked

"OUT!" Jo screamed before releasing a groan once more.

Carter turned and shuffled everyone out of the lab.

"Okay Jo, I need you to lie back so I can see how far dilated you are." Allison said.

Jo leaned back in the bed, trying to hold back the pain she felt. Her back and pelvic were searing with pain.

"Okay Jo, I need you to push." Allison said.

Jo inhaled deeply. She leaned forward and started pushing. She winced as pain pushed through her lower body. Jo tried to fight through it, but she'd felt so much pain before. Jo gasped and leaned back against her pillow.

"Good. That was very good Jo." Allison said.

"I can't believe you did this twice." Jo mumbled.

Allison smiled. "It always worth it Jo."

"Somehow I don't believe that." Jo replied.

"Next contraction, push." Allison said.

Jo nodded. She sat up again and took deep breath. Bearing down, Jo pushed once more. She gripped the mattress of the bed as she pushed through the pain. But she couldn't hold back her cry. Only seconds later did some of the pressure levitated form her.

"I see the head, Jo." Allison cried. "One more push."

Jo took several deep breaths before she began pushing one last time. The pain wasn't as strong as it had bee, but it was enough for Jo to scream as she pushed the baby out of her body.

Immediately, an infant's shrill cry filled the medical lab. Jo lay back on the pillow, breathing heavily. As she listened to the cries of her baby, a small smile came to her lips. That was her baby.

"Here's your baby girl, Jo." Allison said.

Jo looked to Allison. "Really?"

Allison smiled. She stood and walked to Jo's side, holding a tiny baby wrapped in blankets. "Here's your baby, Jo."

Jo slowly reached her arms for her baby. She was so tiny in her arms. Jo pushed back the blankets to see her daughters face. Her skin tone was darker than usual, a trait from her. Fuzzy black hair sprouting from her small head. But her eyes, big and bright. Her father's eyes.

"What are you going to name her?" Allison asked.

Jo had almost forgotten Allison was beside her. She smiled. "I...I'm not sure. Maybe...Catalina. It was my mother's name."

Allison smiled. "It's a beautiful name. And you have a beautiful baby, Jo."

Jo gave a small laugh. This tiny baby in her arms, this baby girl was hers. Tears came to her eyes. "She's mine."

"Yes, she is." Allison said. "But, I'm going to let the staff clean her up a bit more and make sure she's better than healthy."

Jo was reluctant to give Allison back her baby, but she knew Catalina would be safe in Allison's hands. Jo exhaled slowly and leaned back in the bed. She felt so emotionally overwhelmed, so drained of energy. Jo could resist closing her eyes, unknowingly falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

As Jo slept behind the curtain. Allison walked out of the lab to the small crowd. Fargo, Henry, Grant, and Zoe had joined Zane and Carter. Allison walked to the group, who all turned to her.

"How's Jo?" Carter asked.

"Jo's sleeping right now. And her daughter is doing very well." The group cheered. "She's a healthy five pounds two ounces."

"Can we see them?" Zoe asked.

"When Jo wakes up, I'll call you all." Allison informed.

Carter nodded. The entire group began to disperse. Everyone but Zane. He hung back after everyone had left. Allison noticed, but didn't pushed. Zane walked over to her.

"Is there something I can do for you, Zane?" Allison asked.

"Uh…I know you said that you'd let us know when Jo's awake but um…I uh…I was hoping that I could uh…see the baby." Zane asked.

Allison thought for a moment. Zane was the father after all; he had legal rights to see his daughter. However Allison didn't know if Jo would have approved, but then again, Jo was sleep at the moment.

"Sure." Allison said. She turned back to the infirmary doors.

They walked back into the infirmary. Jo was still sound asleep several feet from her daughter. Zane felt his heart stop as his eyes found the small baby in the acrylic bassinet. She was wrapped in a striped blanket with a pink hat covering her small head. Zane gave a small smile as he watched his tiny daughter yawn.

"Would you like to hold her?" Allison asked.

Zane opened his mouth to say 'no', but the words wouldn't come. Instead, he nodded.

Allison reached into the bassinet and gently lifted the baby. She carefully placed the baby into his arms. "Use the crook of your elbow to support her head."

Zane nodded. He held the baby in one arm while wrapped his other arm around her. His small smile grew as he looked at his daughter's tiny face. Her dark skin tone and tiny nose. "She looks like her mother."

"Yeah she does." Allison said. She watched Zane closely. "Maybe she'll have some of your traits too?"

Jo inhaled deeply as she woke up. She looked to her right and found baby Catalina fussing in her bassinet beside her. Jo smiled and sat up slowly. Strangely enough she was sore anymore.

"Hey there." Carter called.

Jo looked to him and smiled.

"How's mommy Lupo doing?" Carter asked.

"Good enough to kick your ass if you call me that again." Jo answered.

Carter chuckled. "Point taken."

"Hey Jo." Allison said. "How're you feeling?"

Jo nodded. "Good. Great actually."

"Good." Allison said. "Catalina's doing great. But I think she wants her mother."

Jo smiled.

Allison lifted Catalina from the basinet and passed her to Jo. Catalina instantly stopped crying. Her bright eyes looked up at Jo.

"Definitely knows who her mother is." Carter said.

"Yeah she does." Allison said. "I have the staff running some procedure testing on Catalina. I'll let you know the results tomorrow morning."

"So they're clear to go home?" Carter asked.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, both of them."

"Great." Carter said.

"Carter, are you sure you and Zoe are okay with this?" Jo asked.

"Are you kidding, we're fine with this." Carter answered. "Besides, Zoe and I kinda got you something." He lifted up a large bag.

"Carter." Jo started.

"Ah ah…look in it first." Carter said.

"You just want to hold her don't you?" Allison asked.

Carter turned to Allison and nodded. "Yeah kinda."

Jo and Allison both laughed.

"Okay Carter, you can hold her." Jo said. She carefully passed Catalina to Carter and turned to the bag. She opened the bag and pulled out a baby's one piece in camouflage. There was white writing across the front; **BADASS**. Jo started laughing. She looked back in the bag and pulled out a camouflage skirt and laughed some more.

"And there's one more." Carter said.

Allison knelt to the ground and pulled up a black car seat. On the back were the words; **S.W.A.T. BABY** written on it.

Jo laughed again. "Carter what is wrong with you?"

Allison chuckled. "Well, let's get Miss Catalina loaded up and have Jo change so you guys can go home."

"Ya here that little lady, you're going home." Carter said.

Jo burst into laughter again.


	11. Chapter 11

S.A.R.A.H. opened the door as Jo and Carter reached the house. Jo walked through the door and sighed deeply. It felt like weeks since she'd seen the house, when it was just this morning she was here.

"_Welcome home Sheriff Carte. Welcome home Jo and congratulations on your baby girl." _Sarah said.

"Thanks Sarah." Jo called.

"Jo? Dad?" Zoe called. She ran down the stairs to the doorway.

"Hey Zoe." Carter called.

Zoe stopped in front of them. She looked at the carrier that Jo carried. "Is that Catalina?"

Jo nodded. "Yes." Jo set the carrier on the ground. She unlatched the strap and picked Catalina up out of the carrier. "This is Catalina Esperanza Lupo."

"That's such a beautiful name, Jo." Zoe said.

"Well she does have a beautiful baby." Carter replied.

"By the way, loved the clothes." Jo said.

Zoe smiled. "I thought they fit. Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Jo said. She carefully passed Catalina to Zoe.

"So how does it feel to be a mom?" Zoe asked.

"Uh…different." Jo answered.

"Well it just takes some time, right?" Zoe asked.

Jo smiled and nodded.

Suddenly Catalina began fussing.

"Uh oh." Jo said.

"_I believe young Catalina is hungry, Jo. I have prepared some formula for her in the event of her arrival." _S.A.R.A.H. said.

"Thanks Sarah." Jo said. "I'll go feed her."

Jo took Catalina from Zoe and walked out of the entryway.

Carter looked to Zoe. "How are you doing?"

Zoe turned. "Me I'm fine?"

"You sure? Cause Jo was asking if we were both okay with this." Carter said.

Zoe nodded. "Well I know that babies cry a whole lot, but I'm not too concerned about that. Besides, I wouldn't mind babysitter her every now and then."

Carter chuckled. "You gonna have time? I mean you've got work and a boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, no problem." Zoe said. "But it's getting late and I do work tomorrow."

Carter nodded. "Night Zoe."

"Night dad. Night Jo." Zoe called. She jogged back up the stairs.

Carter walked into the living room where Jo was feeding Catalina. He walked to the couch and sat beside her. Jo was silent as she fed Catalina S.A.R.A.H.'s formula.

"You doing alright?" Carter asked.

Jo nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

"Look, I know things haven't been great since we got here, and she wasn't really expected either, but everything's going to work out, Jo." Carter said.

Jo looked up from Catalina. "I hope you're right, Carter."


	12. Chapter 12

For the fourth time in the night, Jo woke up to Catalina. It took Jo a few minutes to wake up, before she realized Catalina sounded different.

"Sarah, lights." Jo called.

The lights to her room turned on. Jo flung the blankets from her bed and hurried to Catalina's bassinet. Jo felt her heart stop as she noticed the blue tinting in Catalina's lips and fingernails.

"Sarah call Allison Blake and have her meet me at Global Dynamics." Jo ordered.

"_Should I wake Sheriff Carter was well?" _S.A.R.A.H. asked.

"No." Jo answered. She grabbed the carried and set it on her bed. Jo quickly, but carefully, set Catalina into the carried and grabbed her keys. Jo quickly packed the baby bag before grabbing the carrier. Jo rushed out the door and up the barrack stairs. She unlocked her car and settled Catalina in her seat. Jo started the car and sped for GD.

As she drove, Catalina's shallow breathing fueled Jo's urgency to get to GD. Jo pulled up to GD, not caring about parking correctly. She shut off the engine and climbed out of the car. Jo threw the passenger door opened and grabbed Catalina's carrier.

A pair of headlights pulled up behind Jo. Jo looked as Allison hurried from her car. Allison ran from her car toward Jo.

"Jo what's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Something's wrong. Catalina's having trouble breathing. Her lips are blue and so are her finger nails." Jo explained.

Allison looked at Catalina. "She's not getting enough oxygen. Let's get her to the infirmary."

Both women rushed into GD and ran to the infirmary. Allison took Catalina from the carrier and set her on the exam table. One of the attendants quickly brought over an oxygen tank and placed a breathing cord beneath Catalina's nose.

"Allison what's wrong with my baby?" Jo asked.

"I don't know Jo. But I'm going to find out what." Allison said. She looked up at Jo. "But I also need you to leave."

"What?" Jo asked.

"I don't want to, but you need to leave the infirmary and let me do my job." Allison said.

Jo shook her head. "No…no I can't-"

"Jo, I'll come out as soon as I've stabilized Catalina, I promise." Allison said.

Jo nodded her head and slowly left the infirmary. Allison's orders to the staff were cut off by the doors shutting Jo out of the infirmary. Jo slowly made her way to the chairs before her legs gave way. Her heart was racing in her chest. Jo laced her fingers together and set her elbows on her legs.

"Jo!"

Jo turned to see Carter running down the hall. "Carter, what are you doing here?"

"I heard something going on at the house and Sarah said you'd gone to GD. What's going on?" Carter asked.

"It's Catalina." Jo said.

Carter looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Jo shook her head. "I don't know. When I woke up this morning she was having trouble breathing and her lips and nails were blue."

Carter sat down beside Jo. "Hey, Allison and her staff are the best in the world. Catalina couldn't be in better hands."

Jo nodded. "I know."

Carter wrapped his arm around Jo's shoulder.

Allison walked out of the infirmary several hours later. By which time most of the day staff of GD had already arrived. Carter nudged Jo when he saw Allison exit the infirmary. Both stood as Allison walked over to them.

"How is she?" Jo asked.

"She's stable." Allison answered.

"Can I go and see her?" Jo asked.

Allison nodded.

Jo walked around Carter and through the infirmary doors.

"How bad is it Allison?" Carter asked.

"It's pretty bad, Carter. Catalina's kidneys are failing." Allison explained.

"But Jo said she was having trouble breathing." Carter said.

Allison nodded. "It's one of a few symptoms of kidney failure. Shallow breathing. And the lack of oxygen in a body will cause a blue tint to the lips or nails."

Carter looked back at Allison. "How could that have happened?"

"I don't know. But I compared the test results from today to the tests I ran yesterday. Her kidneys were already failing. If I'd have waited I might have been able to prevent this." Allison said.

"Wait…is there anything you can do for her?" Carter asked.

"I have a few tests in mind. But I'd need tissue samples and blood samples from both Jo and Zane in order to try them." Allison explained.

"Well getting them from Jo won't be a problem." Carter said.

"Do you really think Zane would refuse to help his daughter?" Allison asked.

Carter sighed. "I don't know."

"Well I need those samples within the hour, Carter." Allison urged.

"Alright. I'll track down Zane." Carter said. He took off down the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Zane was in his lab working on one of his many projects that Director Fargo wanted complete. He was almost about to test one when he saw Sheriff Carter enter the lab…in his pajamas. Zane chuckled lightly.

"Forget your uniform, Sheriff? Zane asked.

"Yeah, not a good time to joke around Zane." Carter said. "I need you to come down to the infirmary with me."

Zane frowned. "Why what's wrong? Is Zoe okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. Just, come with me, I'll explain on the way." Carter said.

"Okay?" Zane answered. He walked around his desk and followed Carter out of his lab. "If Fargo grills me for a late testing-"

"Fargo's not going to care." Carter snapped.

"What's going on then?" Zane asked.

Carter stopped and sighed. "It's your daughter."

Zane frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

"Allison said her kidneys were failing, but she can't figure out why." Carter explained.

Zane was stunned. "What?"

"Allison's working on a way to help her, but she needs blood samples from you and Jo. Are you willing to help her?" Carter asked.

Zane nodded. "Yeah. Yeah no problem."

Carter nodded. "Great, let's go."

"How's um…how's…how's Lupo handling this?" Zane asked.

"Well considering she found out her daughter might be dying, I'd say pretty lousy." Carter answered.

Jo looked up from Catalina as the infirmary door opened. She watched in surprise as Zane entered behind Carter. Jo quickly looked back down at her daughter. Her right hand gently stroked the cheek of her sleeping baby, while her left arm held her elbow where Allison had drawn blood.

"Allison, I got Zane." Carter said.

Allison turned from her desk. "Good. Zane I need to draw a few blood and tissue samples from you."

Zane nodded. He looked over at Jo and his daughter. "Is she going to be alright?"

Allison looked up. "I don' know. But that's what I'm trying to make sure happens."

Zane walked behind one of the curtains to Allison's station.

Carter walked over to Jo. "How's she doing?"

"They stabilized her breathing. But she can't get enough oxygen on her own." Jo explained.

For a moment, Carter didn't know what to say.

"She told me her kidneys were failing." Jo continued.

Carter placed a hand on Jo's shoulder. "They're doing all they can, Jo."

"I know." Was all Jo could say. She tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't one to cry. But Jo couldn't bear the thought of losing Catalina. Not now.


	14. Chapter 14

Allison sat at her lab desk, working on a cure for Catalina. She'd taken samples from Zane and Jo almost seven hours ago and was still waiting for her results. Her plan was to use cells from Jo and Zane in order to genetically restart her kidneys. But the wait was almost too much for her to handle. Allison didn't want to face Jo without having some news to give her.

"Doctor Blake." said one of her assistance. "Your test results."

Allison turned and took the results. "Thank you." She started reading over the results. The information wasn't good news. Allison sighed. There was no way around telling Jo, or anyone else.

Allison stood from her desk and walked to Jo and Catalina's section of the infirmary. Carter looked up as Allison walked over. He noticed Allison's grim look. His face immediately grew worried. His eyes asked her if she was sure. Allison nodded. Carter's face turned grave and looked from Allison.

"Jo." Allison called.

Jo seemingly missed the wordless conversations. She rose from her chair and joined Allison away from her baby. Her eyes looked to Allison pleading for hope. "Did you find a cure?"

Allison sighed lightly and shook her head. "No, Jo. I can't."

Jo frowned. "What do you…mean?"

"Catalina's kidney failure is only the beginning. All of her internal organs are shutting down. Her spleen, heart, lungs, even her brain is shutting down." Allison explained.

"Do you know what's causing it?" Carter asked.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Fargo asked.

Allison shook her head. "I wish I could, but a child's development is delicate under normal circumstances. Doctor Terrin's rapid development put too much stress for her body to maintain. Genetically speaking, Catalina's DNA is missing both Jo's and Zane's strand to maintain her functions on her own."

Jo took a deep breath and looked back at her baby. She couldn't believe the new Allison was telling them. All the most brilliant minds in the world with the best technology and there was nothing to be done. Catalina was dying. Her baby was dying.

Suddenly Doctor Terrin burst into the lab. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Allison asked.

"The prototype. The result of my experiment. Where is it?" he asked.

"We're caring for her." Allison explained.

"You don't understand. That thing holds the key to genetic duplication. The key to maintain human population. I must have it before the cells are too far degraded to learn anything from it." Terrin said.

"That _thing _in there is a baby. And because of you and your experiment, she's _dying_." Carter said.

"Do you have any idea what we could learn from it?" Terrin asked.

"Doctor Terrin you need to leave the lab or I'll have Sheriff Carter remove you." Fargo said.

"You don't understand-"

Jo snapped. She grabbed the gun from her back holster and faced Terrin. Jo pointed the gun at Terrin's head and held it there.

"Whoa!" Fargo cried.

"Jo!" Allison yelled.

"Jo, put the gun down." Carter said.

Jo stepped closer to Terrin. "This is what is going to happen, Terrin. You're going to get your fast ass out of this lab, before I shoot you."

"Not before I see the prototype." Terrin said.

"That _prototype_…is…_my_…daughter." Jo stated. Her hand shook with the gun tightly in her grasp. "And there is no way in hell I'm going to let you touch her. NOW. GET. OUT!"

Terrin turned and left the lab.

Jo waited before Terrin had left the lab. She exhaled slowly, lowering her gun. Jo placed her gun on one of the tool tray and turned from the group. Jo kept her eyes on Catalina as she spoke to Allison. "Do you...can you...do you know how...how long she...she has?"

Allison looked at her notes. "We've um...figured the...the time Catalina…has left. At most… maybe...four hours, before her body shuts down completely. I'm so sorry Jo."

Jo didn't answer. She walked back to Catalina's bassinet and sat back in her chair. She reached out and gently ran her fingers along Catalina's small arm.

Ever since Carter had come to Zane that morning, Zane had found himself unable to focus on any of his tasks. His mind kept going back to Jo and her baby. Their baby. Yeah technically she was the result of an experiment as Global, but that didn't stop Lupo from caring for her and staying by her side. And that certainly didn't stop Zane from wanting to help the little girl.

Zane was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the doors open behind him. Nor did he expect Carter to appear behind him.

"Zane." Carter said.

Zane turned in his chair. Before Zane said anything, the look on Carter's face told him the news wasn't good. Zane swallowed. "How bad?"

"It's pretty bad." Carter answered.

Zane turned around and leaned on his desk.

Carter came up beside him and took the empty chair. "Zane, I know you and Jo aren't exactly on great terms, and these past few days haven't been a walk in the park either. But Jo needs someone there for her. Someone who shares her feelings right now."

Zane chuckled. "Lupo, you're kidding. She's a mean hardass."

"Yeah she is. But I also know that there are times where you can't be a hardass. And Lupo's not a big as a hardass as she used to be, remember?" Carter said.

Zane nodded. "Yeah. But why come to me? Like you said, Lupo hates me."

Carter shrugged. "I figure, even if it's only genetically, that baby is there is yours too. You might feel the same way Jo's feeling right now." He rose from the chair and walked back toward the door.

"And Zane." Carter called. Zane turned in his chair. "Don't think too long about it. That baby only has a few hours left." And with that, Carter left the lab.


	15. Chapter 15

Jo sat in the corner section of the infirmary with Catalina. Catalina lay in the bassinet, still connected to a breathing machine. As far and Jo knew, they were alone in the infirmary. A lone lamp above Jo lit the lab.

Allison had given Catalina a sedative, to make the transition easier for her. When her heart stopped, the machine supplying her oxygen would stop as well. Until that happened, Jo would sit with her daughter in her final moments.

Jo leaned over the bassinet, looking down at Catalina. Her fingers gently stroked the infants head, running through her thin line of hair. Catalina looked so calm and innocent as she slept soundly. Jo wondered if she knew she wouldn't wake up. Jo took a sharp breath, trying to fight back the tears.

Allison and Carter stood in the dark section of the infirmary, watching Jo from afar. It tore them both up watching Jo struggle through the new timeline. And now they had to watch her struggle through this.

"Terrin was escorted out of Eureka this afternoon. He faces sever charges with the ethical committee. They'll want to talk to everyone that was involved with the incident. Including Jo and Zane." Allison explained.

Carter nodded.

"I can't imagine what she'd going through." Allison said.

"Me too." Carter replied.

"They say that losing a child is the hardest thing for a parent." Allison continued. "I know I can't imagine losing Kevin or Jenna. And I imagine you feel the same way about losing Zoe."

"Yeah, but there's a big difference between us and Jo." Carter said.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, we spent years with our kids. Jo only spent a day max with Catalina, three days pregnant. She went through every emotion possible during the first year of pregnancy."

"Even if it was fast…Jo knows how to handle herself." Carter said.

Allison shook her head. "Not like this Jack. She's all alone here."

"I wouldn't say all alone." Carter said.

Allison looked to Carter.

Jo sensed someone behind her even before they placed a hand on her shoulder. Any other time Jo probably would've pinned them in seconds, but instead she simply looked over her shoulder. To her surprise, Zane stood behind her.

"How is she?" he asked.

Jo looked back down at Catalina. "Not good."

Zane swallowed. "Lupo, do…do you…mind if I stay?"

Jo looked back at Zane and shook her head.

Zane took a seat on the stool next to Jo. They sat in silence, both looking down at the baby. Jo lowered one of her arms so Zane could see Catalina. Zane slowly reached out and touched her closed fist.

"Allison um…gave her a…a sedative." Jo said. She swallowed back her tears. "To um…to make it...easier…for her."

Zane nodded. He managed to slip his index finger into the baby's fist. She was so small, so fragile. Zane swallowed. "Um…can…can you…tell me her name?"

Jo looked to Zane. His eyes were filled with the same pain she felt. "Catalina."

Zane gave her a small smile. "It's a good name."

Jo returned the small smile and looked back at their daughter. They listened to the oxygen running through the hose to their daughter. They watched her tiny chest rise and fall with each breath. They noticed her breathing lessen. They watched her chest rise and fall one last time. They could hear the machine automatically shut off the oxygen.

Jo felt her heart shatter. She lowered her head, trying to hold back the overwhelming urge to cry. She took a staggering inhale before she looked up. Her hand moved from the edge of the bassinet and removed the breathing tube from beneath her daughter's nose. A single tear rolled down her cheek as Jo set the tube on the machine.

Jo felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned. Zane held her teary gaze. For a moment, Jo could see the other half of him she'd known. Zane pulled her toward him and held her. Jo closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him in return. The tears she fought to hold back fell. One by one they rolled down her cheek until Jo let them go. She buried face into Zane's shoulder and cried. All the while, Zane held onto, supporting her.


	16. Chapter 16

A small service was held several days after Catalina's passing. Jack, Allison, Henry, Fargo, and Zoe had all attended to support Jo. In the town's cemetery, Jo had picked a lot far from other markers, beneath a tree. The service was short as Henry read a few passages.

As the other left the cemetery, Jo stayed behind. She walked to the head of the grave and knelt beside it. She lay down several white carnations on the fresh pile of dirt. Beside the flowers, Jo found a small computer chip. It looked old and used several times. Jo smiled slight and reached into her pocket. She retrieved the 50 caliber aviation tracer from her pocket, and set it on the ground.

Jo ran her hand over the white marble, tracing the engraved name. _Catalina Esperanza Donovan Lupo._ Jo swallowed back her tears. "I love you."

That night, after Jo had cleaned every congratulations and sympathy car from her desk. After Jo had emptied at least thirty clips in half that time. After Jo had cried a little more, she sat on her bed. She looked down at square item on her bed. It was wrapped in white tissue paper without any card attached. Jo was trying o decide whether to throw it out without looking at it, or opened it and then chuck it.

She decided for the later. Jo lifted the item, noting the weight it carried. She tore the paper and freed the mystery item. Jo's movements slowed down as she pulled out a small baby album. The album was a camouflage exterior with Catalina's name printed across it.

Jo's hands shook as she opened the album. One the first page was an ultrasound image of Catalina. Jo ran her finger over the picture, tracing her daughters head. The next page was Catalina's birth certificate, complete with her digital footprints. Her feet were smaller than Jo's pinky.

Jo turned the page and as shocked at all the photos. There were pictures of Jo holding Catalina for the first time, feeding her, dressing her. She could recall when any of them were taken, but she remembered the moments.

As Jo turned to the last page, she froze. Zane sat in the infirmary near Jo. He was holding Catalina only minutes after she'd been born, while Jo slept nearby. Jo noticed how Zane's posture was uncertain, but the corners of his lips were up. Jo slowly matched his smile. Then she noticed a card next to the photo. Jo set the album down and pulled out the card. She flipped open the card, instantly recognizing the handwriting.

_Jo,_

_I'm sorry for your loss, believe me I know how you feel. And for what it's worth, you would've been a great mom to Catalina._

_Zane_

Jo closed the card and slipped it back into the album. Jo closed the book and pushed it from her, unable to contain herself anymore. Jo drew her legs up near her chest as the tears fell once more as she mourned the loss of her daughter.


	17. Author's Note

okay i know that was a little sad...okay really sad, but it just came into my mind. what did you think?


End file.
